SpongeBob SquarePants (season 3)
, |Views = N/A |Desc = and switch lives. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = becomes a lifeguard at Goo Lagoon. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = , , and are flung into Kelp Forest. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = adopts a stray seahorse. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = tries to get to try a Krabby Patty. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = Flats the Flounder joins 's boating class. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and create a tainted Krabby Patty. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and play with a box. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = plays with Mermaid Man's secret utility belt. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and try to break Mrs. Puff out of jail. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and have a snowball fight. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = sells a soda drinking hat. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = The Krusty Krab airs its first commercial. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = quits his job. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = tries to get into The Salty Spitoon. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = tries to convince Squilliam that he owns a five-star restaurant. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and think is a robot. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and care for a baby scallop. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and paint the inside of ' house. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = A training video for future employees of the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = throws a house party. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and sell chocolate bars. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = Barnacle Boy joins the dark side. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = joins 's boating school. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = A clam eats ' millionth dollar. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = SpongeGar, Patar, and Squog discover fire. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = Bikini Bottom holds a snail race. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = has a mid-life crisis when he realizes that he is old. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = encounters the Flying Dutchman. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = breaks his butt while sand-sledding. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = builds a junky playground. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and go camping on SpongeBob's front lawn, to 's dismay. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = loses his name tag. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = enlists the help of his cousins to steal the Krabby Patty formula. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = wishes he could fly with the jellyfish. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = A criminal attempts to get revenge on . }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and use invisibility spray to play pranks on the citizens of Bikini Bottom. |Last = TRUE }}